Story - The Badlands
Looking for Addons? Click here. There is really only one set way to complete main story of the game. While alternate endings are planned for future games, there are none in the first one. Off With His Head The game begins with your execution. You walk out of your cell and towards the chopping block. You stand by waiting, when a voice, deep and evil, tells the guards by you to let you go. They refuse and tell you it's your turn. The voice sounds again, and there is a mighty explosion. It destroys the buildings around you and kills the guards. You take the oppurtunity to escape. After navigating your way through a maze of rubble, you make it to an exit. But before you can leave, two wounded guards stop you. After putting them down, you take any weapons and armor they have and exit the city. Clearing Your Name After escaping the chaos in the Capital City, you make your way to Gorod, where the crime you were framed for was commited. Once there, you ask around about the event, until an Order of Law Officer gives you the information after you do him a favor or persuade him otherwise. You head to an abandoned mine shaft that the Officer told you about and enter. After fighting of some Wraiths, you find a Tribal Orc "town." After some convincing, the Orcs allow you to live. They promise to let you through, deeper into the mine, if you kill a pesky cave Ogre. After killing the beast, you return and they let you through. You pass through the town, and enter the deep mine. Once inside, you encounter some more Wraiths before finally reaching the scene of your "crime." There you find an Egg of Ender. You encounter the voice again, this time laughing. The cave explodes, the cave behind you collapses, and the egg disappears. The voice thanks you and teleports you to the surface, where you are ambushed by Order guards and arrested. The King's Blessing After being arrested by the Order, you are let out of your cell. After asking the guard why, he tells you it was the King's orders and that you should go see him. After collecting your items, you set out to the Royal Castle to speak with the King. After being him your story, he decided to trust you. He promises to erase your criminal record if you help defeat Endurina, God of Destruction, whom of which you released in the mine. After accepting this deal, he gives you the job of looking through the Great Library for anything on defeating Endurina. Some Good Ol' Reading After accepting the King's deal, he sends you to the Great Library to look for anything on Endurina and how to defeat him. After searching through the entire library, you find a book called "Endurina: History of a God" and return it to the King. After finding nothing inside, he sends you on a new quest. Grumpy, Old Wizard You return to the King and give him the book you found. After studying it, the King informs you it had no information on destroying Endurina. He then sends you to Equa, the Kolo wizard tower, to speak with Eldor, an Elder Mage. You get to Equa, and find Eldor in the gardens. When you speak with, he is very abrasive and continuously tries to change the subject. After convincing him to help you, he offers you a take or leave it deal. He tells you to go to the Wolven Ruins and kill a pesky werewolf while he looks for the information you requested. By the time you leave and enter the Wolven Ruins, it's night. After a difficult fight, you manage to put the werewolf down. You then return to Eldor at Equa. He gives you an ancient text on Endurina and you return it to the King. Kidnapped King Upon your return to the castle, you discover the King has been kidnapped by Endermen, demons of the End. You immediately begin investigating his disappearance. After speaking with an Order guard, a shopkeeper, and a begger, you manage to gather enough information. You discover they were headed for the ruins of El Quenta. When you arrive, you have to travel down into the ruins. Along the way, you fun into some Wraiths and, obviously, Endermen. After making your way through the demons, you find the King and return to the castle. I Knight You After saving the King, he is so grateful he decides to Knight you. After this, he sends you to Shogras, to help defend the city from an army of Orcs. When you arrive, cannons are firing at the city and their is chaos and destruction everywhere. You are found by an Order general and told to fire cannons at any incoming siege towers up on the wall. After destroying four towers, one lands off to the left. You are ordered to go and handle the situation. After doing so, an Orc battering ram has begin destroying the Gate to the Wilderness. You quickly get ona canon and destroy the battering ram. You are told that the man can handle the rest, and you're relieved of duty. The Trade Route At the end the battle at Shogras, a messenger arrives and gives you a new assignment from the King. You are told to go to the Jugular Trade Route, where demons have been destroying convoys. Once you get the area designated, you find a cave not far to west. Inside you fun into the culprits. Some Endermen and a Dark Priest of End. After killing them and exiting the cave, an Order guard approaches you and asks you to return to the Capital City with him. He informs you a demon army is attacking and the has asked for you. To The End Having arrived at the Capital City, you immediately head to the castle. On the way, you encounter a few demons, including Wraiths, Endermen, Silver Skeletons, and Ogres. Once you get past them, you enter the castle. You are informed by the King's Honor Guard that the King has been moved to a safe location. They then inform you that a scouting party discovered a temple to Endurina in the south, on a remote island. They tell you of the boat already leaving the dock and that YOU need to be on it. You then exit castle and head for the docks. Along the way you encounter a few more Endermen, some Wraiths, an Ogre, and a Wyvern. Once you make it to the dock, the ship is at sea waiting for you. You leap into the water and swim to the ship while sharks chase you down. Once you reach the ship, you set sail for the island to the south. The End Your ship arrives at the island, where you unexpectedly crashed into a reef. After swimming to shore with only one life boat left, you and the ten men left make camp for the night. This is your last chance to get new weapons, armor, etc, before going to fight Endurina. When you're ready, you go and speak with Joulen, an Order Officer who is now in charge. You tell him you're ready and go to the temple with all the men. You make your way into the temple, encountering about a dozen Endermen, ten Wraiths, five Fire Wraiths, and three Ogres. Along the way seven men die, leaving on three left, which includes you, a Honor Guard, and Officer Joulen. You find the door to the portal room, which will take you to Endurina's realm. You enter and are surrounded by Silverfish immediately. The Honor Guard falls instantly, and Joulen tells you to go will he distracts the demons. You jump through the portal just as Joulen dies. Endurina You arrive on an obsidian platfrom in the End, Endurina's realm. After exchanging harsh words with each other, you begin fighting. But before damage can be done to him, you must destroy his crystals of Ends. Once they are destroyed, you can snipe with a bow. Once his health is depleted, he cries out curse on you, saying you'll never leave the End. Unfortuently, this is true. You do not escape. But you die a legend. Moving On Upon arriving via caravan fromSikai, a wasteland nation in the Badlands, Milo, a former bounty hunter, takes the reins of the story. You play as him as you complete side quests and Add-ons. The story is yours now.